Straight Cougar
Straight Cougar is an alter user and a member of HOLY. Personality Straight Cougar, in conjunction with his alter power, is a speed demon. His carefree and fun attitude is a sharp contrast to the more serious members of HOLY as he seems to annoy most of them with his constant trouble remembering names. Cougar is friendly and outgoing, but his crush on Mimori Kiryu remains unrequited. He also seems to get offended when he is called slow or he feels something is challenging his speed. History Although his history remains unknown, Cougar has been called Kazuma's brother (this is later contradicted by Cougar himself when facing off against Kazuma in ep.18 and by Kazuma during his last stand off with Ryuho). This could just be that at one point during his life he lived outside the walls of the Lost Ground and may have been an strong influence on Kazuma. Cougar supposedly dies in the series finale, where he is seen sitting on a lounge chair reading his book, then either passes out or drops dead. He supposedly died because of his shortened lifespan through use of his alter, due to actually being fatally injured and succumbing to death because of it. Synopsis Cougar debuts in Episode 2 which takes place during the events of Episode 1. He first sets his sights on Mimori Kiryu, watching her every move simply out of romantic interest. He offers to be her chauffer around the city and take her to HOLY HQ to which he does, and breaks his personal record getting from where they were to HQ in less than 2 seconds, postulating his philosophy about how speed is essential in the world. Continuing to hit on her, he offers to take her to the site of Ryuho's deployment and does so, again, in record time. He fools her into thinking he only took her somewhere remote to force himself on her to which she is frightened by. He tells her to relax and mentions that the fights can get dangerous, offering her binoculars so she could see the fight. She witnesses Ryuho mercilessly disposing of Kazuma when Cougar tells her that the Lost Grounds isn't a place for sentimental memories of a bygone time and told her that she should go home if she thought otherwise. We later see Cougar chasing down Kazuma and Mimori as they attempt to get away when he recognizes Kazuma. When Kazuma then jumps out of the car to get away, Cougar notices that Mimori is heading directy into a railing so he uses his Alter Power to fuse his car and her's to avoid an accident. Alter Straight Cougar is the fastest Alter user on the planet, and isn't afraid to show it. Using the Alter 'Radical Good Speed' allows him to transform anything into a fast moving object, to reach the speed of light, and 'shrink the world' by doing things as fast as possible. He can also increase his speed alone without any vehicle by encasing armor to his shins and feet. He is one of the most powerful Alter users, capable of high-speed fighting, and can even use his Alter power to upgrade his armor to completely cover his body. He, too, has seen the Alter Dimension, although he was initially a Native Alter who had been refined (due to this, his lifespan was, apparently, shortened, hence his philosophy on doing things fast so he will not miss out on life). Alter (Anime) Radical Good Speed: The primary "Alter" used by Cougar outside of combat situations. Upon entering any standard automobile, Cougar can dematerialize local matter into converting the vehicle into his customized structure: a series of half-a-dozen engines run at maximum outputs, enabling a "Radical Good Speed" automobile to easily attain and surpass velocities of 200 km/h across long distances. Despite the assortment of spines and spikes adorning a "Radical Good Speed" automobile, they appear to be purely aesthetics and the "Alter" vehicles appear to lack any offensive features. He can have the car obtain temporary flight. He can increase his speed by materializing armored jets that attach to his feet. He can also increase his speed furthur by materializing a full body "Radical Good Speed" that has jets on his back. They also increase his fighting power. Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited: Like Kazuma with the Shell Bullet or Ryuho and his final Zetsuei form, Straight Cougar can harmonize with his alter power and create armor that covers his entire body to better enhance his form of high-speed fighting. A personal "Alter" form used by Cougar for combat situations. This "Alter" manifests as a mostly metallic "bodysuit"; sleek silver plating for wristguards, the jetpack-like hindsection, kneecaps and boots meshed with bright pink and purple armor sections, with a dark green undergarment extending across the body. It also has a full-face helmet with spikes surrounding the eyebrow region and a large fin jutting back and upwards from the head. "Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited" has a streamlined design that optimizes it for high-speed velocity, triggered by boosters in Cougar's boots. *'Heel and Toe': A simple kick thrust, striking opponents at incredible speed with the base of the foot. Contains sufficient power to cancel out the energy of a punch from a serious "Shell Bullet Ultimate" Kazuma. *'Shōgeki no First Bullet (Shocking First Bullet)': Cougar is the originator of the "Bullet" technique names, which Kazuma later incorporated into his moveset. However, it is a radically different move when used by the former, given that his specialty is in kicks rather than punches: Cougar first propels himself into the air and ensures that he has the altitude advantage over his opponent, before launching a powerful kick to send them crashing into the ground. The power generated by Cougar's "Shocking First Bullet" was enough to prevent "Shell Bullet Ultimate" Kazuma's propeller from evading the ground below or even reduce the speed of Kazuma's descent to cushion the impact. *'Booster Dash': With the full-body "Alter" transmutation, Cougar is able to use the hindsection of his armor as an energy booster, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds in a linear run to cause tremendous physical impact, with a trail of neon-green light emitting from the boosters. Despite the velocity, Cougar is able to retain his momentum even through sharp turns or instantly deaccelerate to zero with a simple motion. The boosters from his boots are also capable of unleashing the green light. *'Jinssatsu no Final Bullet (Rapid-Kill Final Bullet)': Presumably Cougar's strongest technique with "Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited". He spins violently in the air with the energy boosters active, generating a whirlwind of energy around his body, before descending into his opponent to unleash mighty damage. Alter (Manga) Straight's Radical Good Speed seems to be pretty much the same as it is in the anime. Save for some minor changes in his attacks. *'Cougar Claw': A kick at the enemy that's fast enough to break the sound barrier. *'Cougar Speed': A jump-kick version of Cougar Claw. It's strong enough to leave a good size crater in the spot he kicks. Straight also seems to encase himself into a hardened outer shell of his Alter Power, one remenicent to an A.P.F.S core missile. Category:Characters Category:HOLY Category:Characters Male Category:Male Category:Alter Users